


Crystal Time

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Independence AU, M/M, Singing, an attempt at making a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: When Tokiya wasn't home, Otoya liked to sing his song as a practice. It was a hidden secret, one Tokiya could never find out about.So, of course he found out.Written for Kels' amazing Independence masterpiece, set between chapters 'Horizon' and 'Secret Lover'. Has a few references, so it's best to read after Independence!





	Crystal Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Independence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796722) by [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta). 



The door clicked quietly close despite Tokiya’s inner need to shut them with all his might. His entire day was a stressful mess. To top that, he forgot his phone at home during his morning run out not to be late, so he couldn’t even call Otoya he’d be late. Or ask if Otoya could go buy groceries after his work’s done.

He really needed to take some time to memorize Otoya’s number.

Tokiya was tired, Tokiya was annoyed, and he was recognized at the combini. What was supposed to be a short trip turned into an hour of photos, autographs and excited fans. Tokiya didn’t want to show them his annoyance. They didn’t deserve it, and weren’t the cause of it in the first place, but they sure worked hard to make it worse. Tokiya loved his fans, he truly did. Sometimes he just wished they could read a mood and leave him alone.

That, and now he’d need to go to another combini a few blocks further from the apartment because this one would be swarmed with fans waiting for him to come back. Great.

Expecting Otoya to be either napping before dinner or playing a game, or being loud in general, Tokiya was surprised to hear Otoya make weird noises. Much like he was trying to sing something that couldn’t quite leave his mouth. That, or the curious puppy managed to get something stuck in his throat and was currently choking.

Breaking his own “no running around the house rule”, Tokiya sprinted into the living room, the groceries forgotten at the entrance. The door nearly kicked open made Otoya jump and drop something. Later Tokiya would find out it was, in fact, his own voice tuner. Now, it was less important.

“T-Tokiya! Welcome home!” Otoya stuttered out, looking like a child that was caught red handed. “Did… Did something happen? Why such an aggressive entrance?” the boy tilted his head to the side and Tokiya had to fight a mental image of a puppy ears following the movement. ‘ _Not the best time to think how utterly adorable your boyfriend is, Ichinose’._

“I should ask you that. What were you doing?” A quick check up showed no harm that’d cause the noise.

“Nothing!” Otoya laughed, that sheepish smile of his clearly indicating that whatever he was up to, it wasn’t _nothing_ and that yes, Tokiya should be concerned. He knew Otoya long enough to know that.

“Otoya…”

“I’m starving! I didn’t know if I should go to the store since you came home so late. I tried to call you but phone’s in the bedroom.”

“I know, I forgot it. By the way, we can’t go to the combini down the street, some fans recognized me, but _that’s not the point._ ” Tokiya shook his head. Otoya managed to get him side tracked for a moment. “What were you doing.”

“I told you, nothing! Where did you put the groceries?” Otoya looked around Tokiya as if expecting the bags to float behind him.

“I left them at the entrance. Now, answer my question.” Otoya’s eyes moved for a while between Tokiya and the door, as if calculating the possibility of getting past him to dart into the hallway. He must have deemed the possibility as zero, because he let out a deep sigh and hid his reddening face in his hands. The answer was completely muffled.

“Otoya.” Tokiya’s voice went an octave lower from his usual talking voice. The boy shuddered at the sound of it, and lowered his hands so only his nose and mouth was hidden.

“I… I was singing your song.” Otoya looked away, acting as if there was something to be ashamed of. If anything, it made Tokiya preen a little; somehow, knowing his boyfriend (his amazing, very own, personal _boyfriend_ ) liked his songs enough to sing them in his free time.

“Which one?” Tokiya tried very hard to act as if that was the most normal occurrence in his life and didn’t affect him at all.

(it very much did)

“ _Crystal Time_.” The answer made everything clear for Tokiya; the notes. Otoya still had all those stupid comments stuck in his head, and the song did have some high notes to hit. That’d explain the weird choking sounds. It was Otoya trying to hit notes his vocal cords weren’t quite ready for.

“Care to continue?”

“I’d rather start a dinner.”

“It can wait another five minutes. Entertain me.” Tokiya ignored the half-baked excuse. “From the beginning.” Otoya took a few deep breaths, looked with a pleading eyes at Tokiya hoping it’d do the job, and began to sing quietly seeing as Tokiya had no intention to leave him be. Because of his hunched pose, the notes weren’t as smooth as usual, and Otoya failed the very first high note. Knowing the routine, Tokiya joined in, continuing the song. Otoya followed, voice cracking when attempting to match Tokiya’s range.

Waving his hand to signalize a pause, Tokiya approached Otoya. Taking his face into his hands, Tokiya raised his head up. “Head up.” The way Tokiya cupped Otoya’s face was completely unnecessary. Tokiya let that slide. “Throat open. It’ll be easier to produce a clear sound.” Given a cue, Otoya began from the top. True to Tokiya’s words, the notes were strong and clear, if only a little forced at times. Otoya just wanted to damn hard to hit whatever notes Tokiya could _now_.

“See? Better.” Tokiya decided to keep the lecture about straining vocal cords for later. Now it wouldn’t do any good, Tokiya thought as he went back to collect the groceries. Now it’d make Otoya practice in secret even more, and possibly strain his vocal cords, which, in turn, would make the boy even more stressed out.

“I wanna curry.” Came a voice from the kitchen.

“We’re not having curry.” Otoya only whined in response. Well, at least he tried.

The way they moved in a kitchen was almost robotic, each used to the other’s way to handle things and having a set duties. Most of the work was done in silence, only broken by Otoya’s occasional humming. He just couldn’t stay quiet for a long periods of time. It surprised Tokiya how much he grew to appreciate having that noise in his life.

“Do you sing my songs often?” the humming stopped abruptly with a squeak.

“No!” that was a lie, and it made Tokiya laugh enough for Otoya to pout and hide his face in the hair on Tokiya’s nape. He’d definitely get Tokiya back for how embarrassed he made Otoya today.


End file.
